Killing Myself For You
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: I'm addicted to his voice. So, I jump. TAANG/KATAANG
1. Part 1

A 18 year old Katara was laughing at her boyfriend's joke- Aang. Aang chuckled, looking at her. Oh, how he loves her. Then, Sokka came, hardly breathing, " Guys!" he screams. Both Katara and Aang look at him, with a surprised look. Sokka manage to choke out a few words while catching his breath, "T.. Toph," he said.

Katara took a short glance at the air bender and they both run quickly. Sokka turn around, "She's at the cliff- she wants to jump!" Sokka screams towards them. The couple gasped and continue running as fast as they could.

Suki manage to catch Sokka before he fell down. "Sh-she's doing it a-again, Suki," Sokka whispers. Suki close her eyes and pray for Toph's safety. "Well, we can just hope, honey," Suki said and Sokka nod as a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 HOUR EARLIER–<strong>

(Toph's POV)

I walk slowly, trying to figure out what am I supposed to do with my life. Here are the list, so far

Being the Avatar's teacher; DONE

Being the one to save the world beside the Avatar; DONE

Making friends with someone besides my parents; DONE (well, my parents aren't not really my friends. More like a never-ending nightmare.)

Being in love with a friend's brother; DONE

Being in love with the Avatar; never was on the list but,,, DONE

Being jealous of him and Sugar Queen; nggh... but, DONE

i wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but then again, here I am, trying to hear his voice again. It all started when I was 13, they were together- they were _happy. _All of a sudden, I felt this urge to scream. I don't know why, but I do. It hurts me badly. I was unable to breathe, my throat just felt dry and my heart was just full of pain. That's when I realize something.

I was jealous.

Toph Bei Fong never get jealous.

Well, that's what I thought, until I found myself one day, trying to cut my wrist. I _cried _. I felt myself like I wasn't important anymore in _his _life. I was just another minor character in the book. Well, I was. I was nothing to him. OKAY, maybe I am a friend to _him _– just friend. That's all. Nothing more. I was just an ordinary Toph Bei Fong.

So I cut my wrists. Blood fell down to the floor and I sighed , gladly. The pain flew away. Yes, I admit, it hurt at first but then, you felt like the whole world was never there. All of the problems were gone.

After a few minutes, I cut again but was stopped by Twinkle Toes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, with a sharp voice.

I was surprised , "nothing of your concerns," I looked away.

He knee-down besides me , still grabbing my wrists, "This is dangerous , Toph,"

"Oh, now, suddenly, you care about me?" I half-yell at him as he tried to heal my wrists.

He stopped, stuttered a bit, "That isn't true. I love you, I care about you,"

I snorted, "Yah, right," I face him, "Katara told you to come here, didn't she?"

I waited for his respond but nothing appeared. Not a single letter came out form his mouth. I pull my wrists away from him and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked me. "Don't worry, Twinkle Toes. It'll heal," I said, walking away, leaving him there, all alone.

_It'll heal_

_My heart won't..._

A week later, I tried cutting my wrists again but Suki kick the knife out from my grip. But before Suki even got to kick the knife, I heard something. Someone whispered.

"_Toph, stop! It's dangerous," _the voice told me- it was Aang's voice. _"Put that knife down now, Toph!" _the voice instructed me. It was weird, though, because he was no where in the room. But I guess it's okay. As long as I can hear his voice

Then, Suki came in. She rush towards me with a worried look. Well, she must be worried because she wouldn't stopped nagging after she wrapped my injured wrists

"You can do anything you want! But please, don't do anything that involves blood – especially YOURS!" her words lingered in my ears. I need to hear his voice again- I'm addicted. So, from that moment, I did all those crazy things without involving blood, of course. Like riding a Platypus Bear or Pygmy Panther. It's fun, actually.

But it can also take your life away.

But that was when I was 13 , I'm 16 and stuck. I've done almost everything in this world. Now what am I supposed to do with the rest of my life? What am I supposed to do if I can't hear his voice again? Wait, just where in the hell am I exactly?

I took another step through the woods. The sound seems familiar. It was... was... I walk carefully towards the sound. Until I found a wider space wherethe sound was really clear.

It was the ocean.

Oh my Spirits! I'm at the cliff. I smirk, ocean seems so deep. I can feel sweats run down my forehead. I hate water. I've always hate the water but to hear his voice- I would do almost everything.

The wind play with my hair as I released it.

"_Turn around Toph, It's not safe," _There it is – the sweet, sweet voice again. "_Toph, please,"_

"I'm sorry, Twinkle Toes," I said as I took off my shirt- leaving a piece of clothes that wrapped around my breasts.

"_Toph, You can get killed. Please listen to me," _the voice pleaded again.

I took a deep breath, "It's too late, Aang,"

And I jump.

* * *

><p><strong>song inspired; My Immortal by Evanescene<strong>

**movie inspired; Twillight Saga New Moon**

**I don't own any of the characters. Please ignore the mistakes, TQ. And as for HIGH STAKES (used to be TWIST OF FATE) I WILL continue it. It's just, I've been busy with life. :P**

**That's all. THANKS ;)  
><strong>


	2. Part 2

[Aang's POV]

Earlier...

I run as fast as I could, leaving Katara behind. My air bending must've helped me with my running because I could barely sense Katara. But on that moment, Katara wasn't the one who is throwing her life away- Toph was. She was a friend, a teacher and mostly, the most important person in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love Katara with my whole heart but Toph, Toph was 'something'.

She was something else. Unique. Special.

It wasn't love.

What I had with Toph was out of this world.

Can't be explain.

As I ran, the image of her face laughing, smiling, having a good times flashes through my mind. What if it was the last time I would ever saw her... actually smiling and the worst part is, the image is just another thing that made up on my mind. I could't even remember when the last time she'd really smile. Oh man, how I want to kill myself for not paying more attention to her. Toph needed someone, a friend.

And when she needed me. I was just... not there.

Before I knew it, a tear roll down my cheek. I cried. Toph would have laugh at this if she was here. But, she wasn't. On that moment, I saw a clear view of the cliff. And there she was! Jumping!

I use my airbending to jump and carefully landed my feet on the beach. I run towards the sea quickly while tooking my shirt off. Then, I dive into the sea, swimming towards her. She wasn't struggling , though. Well, she was, at first, but then , her face seems calm. Like she was relief.

She was free.

But why?

It doesn't matter right now. Her life is! I caught her by the arm and pull her right to me. Her lips was trembling, her hands was freezing cold as it touches my chest. Her hair was just wet and messy on my arm. My arm, which is around her petite body, tighten the grip. I use my fire bending to keep her warm a little as I bring her to the shore.

I slowly lay her on the sand and put my hand on her chest, pumping the water out. Katara came and took over my role as the rightful healer. After a few minutes, Toph cough and water came out from her mouth. Her eyes flutter opens and I hug her quickly.

"You scared me," I told her.

She look at me with a weak look. She gave me a short smile. Short but a genuine smile. "You're really here," and passed out later.

Katara wipe the tears from my face, "It's okay, Aang. She's fine," she told me, softly. I nod, "I hope so,"

* * *

><p>[No one's POV]<p>

Toph open her eyes slowly, she couldn't see but she was sure she wasn't in heaven. Her mind was still in pain- it felt dizzy. She tried to remember what happened. She remembered the sick feeling when someone, maybe Katara, water bend some water out of her 'system' and she remembered Aang saying something.

She tried to move but her body was just weak. So, she decided to lay down for another few minutes before getting on her feet. Suddenly, she felt something. Someone breathing on her neck. Oh Spirits! Someone was sleeping next to her!

She move her right hand, who is now being entwined with the other person's hand.

The person let out a gasp and slowly move to touch his eyes. _Oh, it's Twinkle Toes _Toph slightly smile thinking how foolishly she had felt. "What are you doing?" she ask him, with a low, weak, sweet voice.

Aang smile, looking at her, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm accompanying you,". She roll her eyes, "You don't have to do that, you know," she told him. He chuckle, "I wanted to. I was worried," he simply said. Toph sigh, "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine,"

Aang shook his head, rather slowly, "No, you won't," he said, "If I hadn't been there, you wont. Did you know that?". Toph could feel Aang had hold her very tightly on that particular moment. "Thanks," Toph slowly replied.

"Toph," he breathed her name, "What would I do If you weren't here, anymore?"

The question shocked her, "Y-you had Sugar Queen, didn't you?"

"But that doesn't mean I don't need you," Aang whispers.

After a few minute of silence, Toph struggles to get up. "Where are you going?" Aang ask her. Toph fake a smile, " for a walk," she said, "Somewhere,"

"Katara told you to stay here until you are entirely heal,"

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Toph told him, standing at the door.

Aang stood up, "Stop being so stubborn and listen for once! Stop hurting yourself! It's not good for you. It's not good for anyone. Please, I hate seeing you like this. You know I love you,"

Toph snap. She turn around slowly to face Aang. A small tear form in the corner of her eyes, "You lied," she whispers. "If you really love me. Then, let me be!" she scream.

Aang stood there, facing her with a fierce look on his face. "So, you want me to let you die?"

Toph bite her lips. She walk slowly towards him, decreasing the distance between them. Until there was barely a space between them, Toph took his hand. He watch her closely, not stopping what she was doing. She earth bend some rock fly to her hand. After doing some changes at the rock, Toph took his hand and whispers, "Try not to scream,". In a blink of an eye, a blood drip from Aang's hand. Toph let the rock fall from her hand. Aang close his eyes, enduring the pain.

Toph quickly walked away but Aang was still able to stop her. He whispers in her ears, "Why?". Toph look down, "So, you could remember me,"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she told him, "Far away,"

And the next thing he knew, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, this is a ONE-SHOT. tq for reading. some reviews will be appreciated.<br>**


End file.
